The Caged Sparrow Never Sings
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: Alois Trancy had been incredibly close with his cousin Aleister Chamber up until his arrest one winter day. Ever since that moment, the young earl estranged himself from the viscount completely. Alois thought his cousin was gone from his life, but what happens when the eccentric viscount shows up at his door one afternoon? Rating may go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! :D It's me trying something again. So I just love Aleister and Alois and I decided to write this based on a headcanon I constructed a while ago!**

**Giving a shout out to Brickwit because she is my senpai and she is FABULOUS. (go follow her Aleister RP blog! Aleister-chamber DOT tumblr DOT com)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this I would be doing more than writing fanfiction**

Alois was startled awake by a knock on his study door. His head shot up from its niche on his desk and he wiped his teary eyes. Another nightmare… He fixed his tie and his vest and glared in the direction of the door. "Come in…"

It opened suddenly, only to reveal his black-clad butler as usual. Claude gave him a small bow and proceeded to move along with business. "Young Master, it seems you have a visitor."

Visitor? Who would ever want to visit him? "Who is it?"

"The Viscount of Druitt, your cousin, My Lord."

Aleister? After all this time? He didn't even think twice. "Send him away…"

"But, My Lord…"

"Must I repeat myself, Claude? Send him away."

There was a momentary silence between the master and servant. Claude bowed once again. "Yes, Your Highness. I shall see to it." And with that, he closed the door once again, leaving Alois to wander alone in his thoughts.

He hadn't seen his cousin his before his arrest last winter. He'd never felt so betrayed before. He used to love Aleister very much. He saw the man as a role model, the perfect person to imitate. He knew that this was all false now. He knew he was deceived, just as he always was. He laid his head back on his desk, the tears beginning to well in his eyes once more. He let his thoughts run their course.

* * *

_Alois looked around the crowded ballroom once again. He still couldn't believe he had gone from no family to all the family in the world in just a matter of a few days. His father had thrown a party for the family, to celebrate the return of his son. Alois felt a bit guilty. He knew he wasn't really this Alois Trancy. He was Jim Macken. He was playing a role. But he had to go along with it. Maybe it would help._

"_So you're our little Alois, all grown up." An older woman cooed, smiling gently to get his attention. She was some great aunt…or maybe a distant cousin? The Earl had briefly informed him on the Trancy family tree, but there were so many of them. It was so hard to keep track. "I remember when you were just an infant. You were so precious."_

_The boy smiled at her awkwardly but politely. "Really? That was a very long time ago. I'm surprised you can still recognize me." _

_The woman was about to say something else, but Alois was soon getting tugged this way and that way, meeting each and every individual relative. He was actually starting to get quite dizzy. He had been settled down, talking with his mother's uncle, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, cutting the conversation short. It was his father._

"_Alois, there's someone I'd like for you to meet."_

_He nodded and smiled gently, waving to his uncle and following his father. "Who is it? I think I've met everyone here tonight…"_

_He was brought to a more quiet corner of the room. There was a young blond man, completely clad in white along with a blonde woman who was wearing a more suitable shade of royal blue. "This is my nephew, Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt, and my niece, Lady Annabelle Redmond. They're your cousins."_

"_Is this him, Uncle?" Annabelle asked, smiling down at the boy in a motherly way. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Alois."_

_The boy smiled back up at her politely, watching his father being pulled away by another family member. "Yes, it's wonderful to finally meet-!"_

"_My word, is that him?!" The man shouted, as if he had just been thrown into the conversation. "That's the boy?"_

_Alois, even though he was terribly confused, nodded and looked up at his cousin. Aleister. "Y-Yes. I'm Alois."_

"_Oh, stop it, Allie, you're frightening the poor thing." Annabelle scolded, swatting her brother on the arm. Her hardened glare softened as it made its way back to Alois. "I'm sorry…My brother is a bit…eccentric to say the least."_

_Aleister chuckled, throwing at smirk at the woman. "Eccentric you say? Nonsense! I can be just as controlled as you are, dear sister." Alois giggled, amused by their banter back and forth. It was almost as if they'd forgotten he was there. At that moment Aleister refrained from bashing his sister and just looked at the boy. His face was so plump, like a little child's. His golden locks caressed the sides of his face perfectly. His smile was so innocent and pure. But what caught Aleister the most was his eyes. As blue as the sky and as cold as ice. This child was the epitome of beauty. "My dear boy…It's as if you were one of the Lord's cherubs from on high fallen to earth….Your eyes so deep, like secretive oceans…You are a Trancy, yes, but you're as precious as an angel…"_

_The boy's eyes widened, listening to every word the man said. What did he even say back to that? He was speechless. "U-Um…..th-thank you…."_

"_Aleister, you promised you wouldn't do this tonight." Annabelle scoffed, throwing a piercing glare at her brother. "You promised to at least refrain yourself in front of the boy."_

"_H-He did nothing wrong…" Alois spoke up, his eyes fixated on his cousin. _

_Aleister threw a soft smile to the boy, locking eyes with him. "Thank you, my dear…"_

_Alois slightly returned the smile. He was intrigued by this man. Why was he so dramatic, so poetic? So captured by beauty? "What do you do, Aleister? Father talks about your travels quite often."_

"_Would you like to hear about them, my little sparrow?"_

"_Sparrow?"_

_The elder blond nodded and smiled once more. "I've noticed you hopping around here tonight just like a little sparrow. Come…we'll move somewhere more suitable for talking…" He grabbed onto the boy's hand and led him out of the ballroom and into the large corridor. The loud sounds of the crowd chattering were completely diminished as the ballroom doors closed. They began to walk down the crimson coated hall, passing portraits and family emblems. "I am a martyr for beauty, my dear Alois." He began, walking alongside the boy. "Do you know what that means?"_

_The younger shook his head and looked up at the portraits on the wall. "No…what does that mean?"_

"_I live for beauty and love and freedom…My very soul flutters happily like a bird and the sight of anything beautiful. That's why became so excitable when I saw you, my dear. You're very beautiful."_

_Alois blushed and slowed his pace. He'd heard all this before. Was this Aleister just trying to use him like his father did? "I'm not beautiful…not at all…"_

_Aleister stopped in his tracks and looked down at the boy, locking eyes once again. "Don't tell lies like that, Alois. It's rude."_

"_I wasn't lying!"_

"_And neither was I when I said you were beautiful." He continued to walk until he noticed a line of portraits, all of the previous Trancy family heads. "I have been around the world. I have toured all of Europe in search of all things beautiful. Beautiful mansions, beautiful artwork, beautiful women…I couldn't even begin to count the number of times I've been to Paris on a whim. I have seen beauty….and you, my little sparrow, are quite beautiful. You should take pride in it. You are the perfection I search for. And now let's see who's lying."_

_Alois was stunned. The elder man was so serious about his position. He stood his ground. Maybe he really was beautiful. Maybe he just didn't notice. No one had ever gone out of their way to make him feel confident in himself. He joined his cousin by the wall of portraits, averting his eyes from the one of his father. "Thank you, Aleister…"_

"_You're very welcome, my dear boy…" He sighed contentedly and looked over the portraits on the wall. "Someday you will join them up there. The whole manor will see your beauty. But for now, that privilege remains with the lucky ones."_

_The two continued to walk and talk the night away. Aleister had told him all about his travels to France and Germany and Spain and Ireland. He talked about the beautiful women, each of his little robins holding a special place in his memory. Alois loved his tales. He was able to live so freely. He wanted to be just like Aleister. He wanted to freely roam the world, escape this life in captivity. _

_It was late and guests were beginning to leave. The two cousins were back in the ballroom, giggling and chatting still. The old grandfather clock in the hallway struck twelve. Midnight already. The viscount stood up from their perch and smiled at the boy. "It's rather late…about time for little robins to drift off to sleep."_

_He knew Aleister had to leave, but he grabbed onto him, hugging him tightly. "Do you have to go?"_

_The man nodded sadly and took the boy's hand. "We will meet again very soon. Au revoir, my little sparrow…" He kissed the little pale hand and smiled, heading out of the ballroom and back to his own manor._

* * *

Alois smiled to himself, thinking about that night. He was so infatuated by his elder cousin. He was so blind to the truth. So blind, so naïve. But no matter what, Aleister was still his cousin. He was still that man he had met at the party all those years ago.

"Aleister…." He muttered to himself. What did he do? He ordered the man to be sent away. The man who cared for him, who knew his secrets, who saw his real self. "Claude!" He jumped back from the desk and ran out of the room, rushing to the foyer. "Claude no! Don't send him out! I changed my mind!"

He ran down the stairs just in time to catch the demon escorting the elder blond out of the manor. "ALEISTER WAIT!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger sort of? **

**But yes! I hope you liked it so far!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I'm back with this! I'm not sure where to take it, so hang in there XD**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback I've gotten! I love you guys so much!**

**So I present, chapter 2!**

**Review please!**

The older blond spun around at the sound of his name. "Alois?"

Sobbing, the young earl lunged towards him, pulling his cousin towards him. "D-Don't go! I'm sorry!"

Aleister's fair eyes widened at the sudden change of heart from the boy. Just a moment ago he wanted nothing to do with him and now this? "I'm deeply sorry, my dear cousin, but it is clear it would be best if I removed myself from the premises as soon as possible. I've caused you a great amount of distress."

"I-I don't want you to go! I want you to stay!"

He turned his back to the younger boy, too afraid to look into his teary eyes. Those deep, pitiful eyes haunted him. Their pain remained a mystery to him. Just looking into them now would be too much. He couldn't handle such an agonizing expression. "I'm sorry, Alois. I cannot do that."

As he began to walk away, he felt hands grab onto the back of his coat, holding him in place. "You can't! You're all I have left!"

* * *

_Alois slowly walked up to the large mansion that belonged to his cousin. He'd never been here before. It was grand and elaborate, just what he expected from Aleister. He was excited to see his cousin once more, but this time he had changed. He made a contract with a demon, Claude Faustus. The demon had come along, carrying his luggage behind him. The young blond defended one of the boys his father kept, hoping to save him from being abused the way he was every night. His father got angry and beat him until his arm broke. There was no need for him in the manor for now. The man didn't need a broken toy, so he sent him away to spend time with his cousin until his injury could heal._

_He knocked on the door with his one good hand, the other all wrapped up in a sling. He smiled as soon as it opened, revealing his elder cousin. Aleister happily went to embrace the boy as soon as he saw him. "Ah, my dear Alois! How wonderful to see you again! Though I wish we could've have met under happier circumstances." He pulled away, hoping he hadn't hurt the boy. His eyes caught the broken limb sitting limply in its bandages. "Does it hurt? How did it happen?"_

_Alois blushed, not able to tell the viscount the full extent of his injury. His father made up a story for them and he was to stick to it. "I…I was at riding practice. The horse was a bit unsettled for some reason and I lost my grip and fell…I was lucky it just clipped my arm and nothing else…" Such an elaborate story. He had not a single idea how someone could believe the absolute rubbish._

"_Oh, you poor boy! Come inside before you catch cold as well!" He allowed the master-servant pair entrance into his mansion. Aleister had never seen this butler before. Draped in black with a stoic, dull expression. But the strangest golden eyes. "And who is this gentleman, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_Alois' expression hardened somewhat as he looked up at the demon. "This is my butler, Claude. Father hired him for me. He serves me and tutors me. He's come along to make sure I delve into my lessons while I'm here."_

_Even though Aleister himself had servants and he definitely knew Alois would be doing anything but studying, he nodded and smiled politely at the butler. "If you'd like, butler, I can have Alphonse show you to your master's room." He simply snapped his fingers and the Frenchman quickly appeared, leading the demon up the main staircase as Aleister led Alois off in the opposite direction. "I'm surprised your father hasn't sent you away to school. All of us attended Weston College in London. In fact, my nephew Edgar is in the middle of his second year. He's a few years older than you. You remind me of him very much."_

_Alois blushed, listening about this Edgar he'd heard so much about. Everyone talked about him. Even his father talked about him. "What's he like? I've heard so much about him, but I've never met him."_

_The elder blond chuckled and he led the boy into the drawing room. "I suppose you can say he's like me when I was his age."_

"_Then I suppose I'd like him."_

"_Indeed, you certainly would." He opened the door for the younger blond, allowing him to walk into the lavishly decorated drawing room. It was filled with beautifully polished antiques, artwork and furniture from Paris, and to top it off, a roaring fire in the center. "Do you like it? I've spent so long furnishing this room! I finally finished after my last trip!" The viscount gushed, happily admiring his own interior decorating skills._

_The boy looked around, astonished by the amount of care that went into the room. He took a seat by the fire and smiled. "Everything feels so happy here…"_

"_Well, of course, my love. Why would I want to live somewhere that feels miserable?"_

_His smile widened as his eyes locked with his cousin's. "Thank you for letting me stay here…I don't know why father had to send me away just because of an injury." He was feeling guilty. He'd left all those boys alone and defenseless back at home. Normally, he'd try to stand up for them and protect them, anything to prevent them from experiencing what he lived through. Now he couldn't._

_Aleister chuckled and pulled a chair closer to his cousin and sat next to him. "Not many people know this, but I did go to medical school to become a doctor a long time ago."_

"_Really?"_

_He nodded and giggled at the boy's amusement. "Yes. I've worked with many broken bones. The healing process all depends on the type of fracture it received. You just need plenty of bed rest and someone to take care of you. Your father's a busy man and always has guests over. He just doesn't want to get you sick is all. Come now…Let's get you upstairs so you can rest, my little sparrow…" He giggled once more and picked the boy up, much to his surprise, carrying him up the several flights of stairs until they reached the guest room._

_Alois held onto the man with his good arm, snuggling against the toned chest. Being in someone's arms was comforting to him. Especially now when he felt useless and broken. He was gently placed on the bed and covered in several blankets and finally by a large, decorative duvet. "This bed is so big…" He'd never had his own bed before._

"_Nonsense, my dear! It's a small little bed for such a small little robin." The viscount smiled happily and sat next to his tiny cousin. "You're so little…you look almost as if you'd get lost in all the sheets…"_

"_This whole room is just big…." His mind began to wander, thinking of those days when it was just him in his brother, living in a little abandoned shed. This room had to be three times the size of it. It was incredible. _

"_Enough about the room. Get some rest before you get sick, darling." Aleister leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead gently, leaving the room right after._

_Alois couldn't sleep that night. He was too busy tossing and turning, thinking. There was a storm outside. The wind rattled the windows and branches from the trees surrounding the manor banged against the glass furiously with each angry gust. The lightning would light up the boy's entire room every time it struck, but the thunder was the worst part. It was loud, clanging and unpredictable. Every time he went to close his eyes, the thunder would wake him up. He was too afraid to sleep alone._

_He got up from the bed, taking a thin blanket with him. He crept out of his room and into the dark, long corridor. He didn't know where anything was or where he was going. He just continued to search, peeking into room after room until he noticed a bit of light coming from underneath the door. It had to be Aleister. He ran down the hall, tripping over his blanket one too many times before reaching the room, knocking on the door softly. He could hear the rustling of sheets, someone groaning. Right as the door was opened, he saw his sleepy cousin, rubbing his sparkling eyes and looking down at his unexpected guest. _

"_Alois? It's two in the morning…"_

_The boy blushed and looked down at his feet, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "I can't sleep…."_

"_You can't sleep?" The elder repeated, a small tired smile inching its way across his face. "Because of the storm? There's no need to fear it, little sparrow. You can sleep with me."_

_Alois smiled happily, running into his cousin's room and situating himself on the bed. "Thank you, cousin."_

_Aleister smiled and soon joined him in bed. The boy was a bit shaken looking now that he settle down. "Are you alright, my love? You seem rather anxious."_

"_I-I'm fine…" He stuttered, cringing a bit and holding his blanket tight. _

_Right away the thunder crashed again, causing the boy to jump and whimper. He was scared…The elder blond smiled gently and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "Shhh…it's just a storm. It can't hurt you, sparrow." He was quite the expert at calming his little robins, so Alois' antics were simple to handle. He ran his fingers slowly through the boy's golden-spun hair, whispering soft words. _

_Normally, being this close to someone, even Claude, made Alois uncomfortable. But for some reason, he knew he could trust Aleister. Aleister wasn't tricking him, he wouldn't hurt him. He loved him. The tiny blond nuzzled against the chest once more, relaxing bit by bit in his cousin's embrace. "You'll protect me...promise?"_

"_I promise, my little angel. I'll protect you from anything that tries to harm even the smallest hair on your head."_

_Alois pulled away from the embrace and looked up at his cousin, locking eyes. "Why are you so kind to me?"_

_Aleister ruffled his hair and sat up in the bed, smiling at the younger boy. "We're family. That's what families do for each other. And to be honest…I've never been particularly close with anyone in the family…until you came along. You're like a little brother to me."_

_The young, icy blue eyes widened at the one word. "A-A brother?"_

"_You're not like the rest of them…you're special, Alois."_

_Special….no one had ever called him special before. He'd been called useless and hopeless and vile before. But never special. "Y-You…..you mean it?"_

"_Darling, don't act so surprised." The viscount giggled, laying back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "We should get some sleep, however. We have a long day tomorrow."_

"_What's tomorrow?" _

_He turned on his side to face the boy. "I've taken the whole day off so I can spend it with you! I haven't seen you in such a long time! I couldn't let the opportunity pass!"_

_Alois giggled as well, snuggling up against the older male and yawning. "I can't wait then…"_

_Aleister kissed the boy's forehead gently and whispered. "Goodnight, my little sparrow."_

"_Goodnight, Aleister…"_

_Within a few short minutes, the pair had fallen into a quiet, deep sleep. The thunder didn't affect the boy for the rest of the night._

* * *

"Wh…what did you say?" Aleister stuttered, feeling the boy physically restraining him.

"You're all I have! Please don't leave me alone!" Alois sobbed, begging and pleading for his cousin to stay. "I-I'm sorry that I got so angry…I'm sorry that I stopped talking to you…I was just so scared…"

The viscount couldn't sit there and listen to him in pain anymore. He had to put an end to it. He turned around all of the sudden and embraced the boy tightly, holding him close. "No…I'm the one who is sorry, my dear Alois. I knew about what you went through….you had every right to hate me…"

"I-I….I don't hate you."

"My Lord…" Claude interrupted from the front steps. "Perhaps we should move the conversation inside. A storm is coming."

The three of them looked out at the horizon. Dark clouds covering up the bright sky. The earl nodded and grabbed onto his cousin's hand, finally leading him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Me again! Sorry if this chapter kind of sucks. I feel like I've lost Aleister's character a bit, so be gentle ;~; Sappy things needed to happen XD**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of abuse, rape, general Aleister creepiness**

Alois and Aleister sat in silence in the drawing room. The only sound that could be heard in the room were deep sighs and the sound of rain hitting the freshly cleaned glass of the window. The storm outside had progressed and it had become quite dark.

Neither cousin knew what to say to break the silence. Alois wanted to apologize as much as he could for treating his cousin so distantly. Aleister just wanted to get up and leave so he didn't hurt the boy again. Conflict was evident in the air of the room.

The silence was broken when they pair heard the sound of a knock on the door. Claude stood at the entrance to the room, carrying a silver tray. "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything important, but I've brought the afternoon tea, My Lord."

As the butler began to set the table, something caught Aleister's eye. He knew this tea set. "This is the set I brought you from Paris…"

Alois refused to say anything in return, so Claude seized the opportunity. "Yes. It's a personal favorite of the young master."

"You kept it? All this time?"

The younger blond nodded, staring down at the china teacup in front of him, being filled with the dark, strong liquid. "Yes…I rid the manor of all of my predecessor's belongings….I don't have many good tea sets, so I like to use this one…"

The viscount smiled to himself. Perhaps he wasn't entirely hated.

* * *

_It was another rainy day in London, just like any other. Alois had been sent outside by his cousin to exercise his still healing arm. He had been healing up nicely with Aleister's care. It had been about a month that he was there now. He was in the recovery process as of late. He began to run around the pouring rain, giggling as he did so. He hated being restricted by those stuffy, fancy clothes. So he snuck himself into a pair of old rugged clothes that he used to wear._

_It was like being a little boy again. Not a care in the world. Just running free and no one could stop him….that is, until he was startled by a shout coming from the back entrance of the house. "HEY! This is private property! Get out!" _

_It was Aleister's voice. Had he not recognized him? He giggled once more and ran closer to the manor, waiting for when his cousin would realize._

"_Don't get so flustered, Allie! It's just me!" The boy admitted, finally standing in front of the elder blond. _

"_A-Alois?!" He gasped, noticing the boy's sky blue eyes staring up at him. "What are you doing in those…rags?"_

_Alois giggled once more and hopped into the manor with mud-caked feet. "You can't play in those clothes…they suffocate you. I just changed so I wouldn't get dirty."_

_Aleister was not pleased about the boy dragging mud through his house. However, he knew it was just his cousin being a child. And it was a bit cute. "Head upstairs and go bathe."_

_The boy froze in his spot. Bathing meant stripping. And stripping meant showing his body. Normally bathing wasn't an issue because Claude would assist him. The demon knew his identity, his secrets. But tonight Claude was out. He'd sensed another demon in the area and felt it was his duty to ward off others from his prey. But without Claude, another servant would bathe him. They would gossip._

"_N-No…I don't have to. I'm fine."_

_Aleister wasn't in the mood to play. He had a long day and lots of work to do tonight. He threw the boy an unenthusiastic glare. "You're positively filthy. March upstairs or I'll make you go upstairs."_

"_You can't make me do anything!" Alois snapped, glaring up at his cousin in return. _

_He was acting so much like a child. The elder of the two couldn't deal with it anymore. He had an important auction to attend in a matter of a few hours and he didn't have time to babysit his cousin. He groaned and hoisted the boy into his arms, carrying him off to the bathroom._

"_PUT ME DOWN!" The boy thrashed about in his cousin's arms. He didn't want anyone to see what lay underneath his clothing. Especially Aleister. _

"_STOP BEING A BRAT AND COOPERATE!" Aleister yelled, bringing the pair into the bathroom. "Now take this filth off!" He placed the boy on his feet and began to tug on the younger's shirt._

"_NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP!"_

"_JUST BE QUIET AND-!"_

_At that moment, Aleister went flying, Alois' shirt in his hands. He threw it down at his now mud covered bathroom floor, moving his gaze up to the boy. "What do you think you're….?!" But he trailed off and his eyes widened at what he saw in front of him._

_Alois had fallen to his knees, covering his body with his arms as best he could. His pale skin was bare and wet, accentuating every dip and every curve on his body. He was thin, ribcage and collar bones protruding. But the highlight of the poor boy's being was the bruises, cuts, and scrapes that lined every inch of his flesh. They varied in age, some were fading, others were relatively new. _

_Aleister was completely shocked. Where had all this come from? How long had it been there? Sounds couldn't even leave his mouth correctly. He was stunned. "A…..Alois…Who….Who did this to you?"_

_The boy stared at the floor, covering up again and again. "I-It's…it's n-nothing…"_

"_Alois…..this isn't nothing…." The viscount cringed, looking away from the boy's battered body. It was so vile, so horrendous. Who would want to soil such perfect beauty? "Who did this?"_

_Alois' eyes remained on the ground, shaking his head. "N-N-No….I promised….I promised I wouldn't tell….and he said he wouldn't hurt them…."_

"_Who, Alois?!"_

"_My f-father…."_

_Aleister's eyes shot open even wider. His Uncle had been harming his only son? Behind his back? The whole time? "A-Alois…."_

"_Don't call me that…"_

_His gaze softened as he moved closer to the mortified boy. "What do you mean? Why can't I say your name?"_

_Alois blushed and cringed slowly at the sound of surprise. "I trust you, Aleister….if I….if I tell you what's happened to me, promise not to tell…"_

"_I promise. Please tell me…."_

_The boy sighed, clenching his fists at his side. "My name isn't Alois…your uncle isn't my father…you're not even my real cousin. My name is Jim Macken. I'm an orphan. I lived on the outskirts of this village with my little brother. Our parents died and we survived by becoming pickpockets. One day….the village burned and my brother died…" He took a pause as tears feeling down his cheeks softly. This part always upset him. "I was wrangled like cattle and brought into the Trancy manor with this lot of other boys. We were used….for, um…sick purposes. We were beaten and defiled…."_

_It was at this part that Aleister felt the most uncomfortable. Even if the boy had been his real cousin or not, seeing this child subjected to such horrors…it was sickening. It made him feel almost guilty. He gathered girls, violated them, sold them off, kept them in the dungeons below the house. He sounded no different than his monster of an uncle. He didn't want to be something Alois….Jim…whatever his name was, would fear for the rest of his life._

"_And then Claude came along and he saved me…I made a promise with the earl, who preferred if I called him father." He spat the title out as if it left a disgustingly foul taste in his mouth. "He said he wouldn't use the other boys if I committed to him. He wanted me and only me…There was only one way he could parade me around without suspicions rising and that was for me to pose as his son."_

_The viscount was a bit surprised at the amount of effort that had gone into this Trancy charade. He did in fact remember his dear aunt giving birth to a boy and naming him Alois about fourteen years ago. "You posed as the real Alois then? What's become of him?"_

_The boy shifted uncomfortably but gathered the courage to look the older blond in the eyes. "Alois…died as an infant. The countess was devastated and wanted to have another child….she found that her husband had these sick tendencies and she killed herself out of grief."_

"_So….Jim….Uncle Trancy broke your arm? He sent you here because you weren't needed?"_

_The young blond nodded solemnly. "Precisely. I-I can't let anyone know…if they find out I'm not his real son, I'll have nothing. I'll be rid of the torture, but I won't have a house or a family or a name….or you."_

"_M-Me?"_

"_The only reason I haven't run away was because of you…"_

_Aleister felt himself tearing up. He had always been one for dramatics and tears were nothing new to him. But instead of tears for show, these were genuine tears. He felt the anguish the boy had lived through. He felt touched that he would think so highly of him. If he only knew the truth…_

"_J-Jim…."_

_Alois winced and stood up, fully exposing his beaten chest for the first time. He walked over to where he cousin sat and hugged him softly. "I changed my mind….If I'm not Alois, then I'm no one…And if I don't have you, I'm lost. Call me Alois again…" He felt the tears beginning again as he cried into the man's shoulder._

_Aleister's arms flew around the boy, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Alois…." He held him close, ran his fingers through his hair. Comforting him just like he did that night. "I promised to protect you…and I'll do just that. I'll protect you no matter what. I'll save you from the monsters that haunt you….you are my perfect little sparrow….No man nor god nor devil will ever take that away…."_

_Alois was a bit surprised at the man's reaction, but happily accepted the affection anyway. He was like an older brother. He respected Aleister and trusted him and looked up to him. "You're nothing like them…" But right as he was about to continue, a shrill scream echoed through the manor. Alois jumped and looked at his cousin in fright. "Wh-What was that?"_

_That's when it hit the elder blond. The auction. His robins. He was no better than those monsters…he was no better than the ones who hurt his darling sparrow. What would Alois do if he found out? He couldn't risk leaving…not tonight… "It's nothing, my love…the maid must have dropped something…" His little robins were becoming unruly down in their cages. He couldn't have them frightening the boy. He would have to 'quiet' them. "You've had a long day…let's get you to bed…" _

_The younger, still frightened by the noise, nodded and slowly held onto his cousin as they walked to his room. "Stay with me…"_

"_B-But, I have to…"_

"_Stay."_

_Right now, the only thought on Aleister's mind was Alois' happiness and his safety. He could care less about profits and robins and auctions. Perhaps the boy had a good effect on him. He smiled lovingly at the child and took his hand. "Of course, sparrow…."_

* * *

Aleister sat and smiled to himself, sipping the tea in front of him as he recalled their memories. It seemed like it was so long ago. Everything was perfect. He was the boy's role model, he was respected and nothing he did could be wrong. He could only imagine how much it would've crushed the child when he learned the truth.

"Alois…I suppose it's only fair that I tell you why I've come here."

The earl looked up from his tea at the signal of a suddenly intriguing conversation. "Yes? And why is that?"

"I want to reconcile with you…I want to be that idol again…I don't want to harm you…"

Alois's eyes widened at the confession. After all they went through…he still wanted to be there for the boy. He still wanted to protect him and look out for him and be that brotherly figure he craved. "I-I….I'm ready ….to move on…"

The viscount reached over and took the boy's hand into his own, gloved one. "Then let's move on. Together."

**A/N: Don't mind me. Just dying from my feels.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Sory about the semi-hiatus on this thing. I got really bad writer's block and started two new RP blogs, so if you're interested in those, just check out my profile!  
**

**I've established a timeline now. It takes place before the events of episode 7 of season two. :) It'll all make sense eventually!**

**WARNING: Rated T plus for violence and Aleister Chamber**

_Alois stared at the knife in his hand, shaking. The shining gold was stained with a deadly crimson. He took a few steps back, glancing down at what he had done. "C-Claude….come here…." He dropped the bloody knife as he heard the demon enter the room. He stepped away from the bed, turning to face his butler, crimson splattered over his half-undressed body, across his newly forming grin. "Clean the body…." He giggled and laughed, hearing Claude ask what he meant. He smiled up at the demon, the blood of his enemies spilled onto him carelessly. "I killed him…he's dead."_

The little blond awoke with a jolt, panting. He'd never had that dream before…that night…He didn't think he could even recall the events of that night so clearly. The thought of it just scared him. He could almost smell the blood scattered everywhere. He was terrified. Stepping out of bed, he decided to wander around, hopefully to get his mind off of the horrors that tormented it.

He walked down the corridor, looking at all the portraits and antiques that hung on the walls. It was almost haunting. He noticed a light on down the hall. It must've been Aleister. What was he still doing up at this hour? He quietly scurried over to the door, peeking inside carefully. The man was sitting on his bed, a book in his hands. Alois pushed the door openly slightly, moving forward to reveal himself. "What are you doing?"

The elder blond jumped a bit, startled at the little voice that rang in his doorway. "Alois…it's so late. Why aren't you asleep?"

The boy shrugged and moved into the room, climbing on top of his cousin's bed. "I had a nightmare….I can't sleep…"

"A nightmare, huh?" He smiled, pulling up the covers around the boy. "Are you telling the truth? Or are you looking for an excuse to sleep in my bed?"

Alois' cheeks flushed a deep red as he looked away from the violet eyes that pierced him. "N-No…I had a nightmare…it was horrible…"

Aleister wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close, stroking his hair gently. "Shh…it's just a dream, sparrow…"

"I-It wasn't a dream…it was real…"

"Oh? Tell me about it…it'll help it go away…"

The boy shivered, nuzzling against his cousin's chest. "I-It was about…that night…you know…"

The viscount caught wind of the boy's implications as soon as they were stated. He knew exactly what he meant. "Oh…that night…don't think of it too deeply, my love…No one blames you…"

"B-But I…."

"Hush now… " He pressed his finger against the boy's lips. "Don't think twice about what you've done. You did what you had to…"

The little earl nodded and grabbed onto the elder of the two, slowly closing his eyes. "I feel so guilty…"

"Don't feel guilty…Sleep, little one. Everything will be all better when the sun rises." He watched the child slowly drift back to sleep. Now he was plagued by thoughts of that night...the night that everything changed…

* * *

_Aleister had been woken up, thrown into a carriage and sent off towards his uncle's home, all in the middle of the night. He had no idea what was going on, but it sounded urgent. He knew it had to be Alois…Alois must've been in trouble. Something had to have happened. Once the carriage arrived at the Trancy manor, the mysterious black-clad butler led him inside through the back entrance, trying not to raise suspicions. When he was brought up to the master bedroom, he knew something had gone terribly wrong. Alois was in there, probably beaten half to death and sobbing._

_He burst through the door, not caring about looking refined as he entered. "Alois! I-!" But what he imagined was nothing compared to what he saw. The little blond was frozen in a spot, standing near the bed. His body visibly shook and he seemed unresponsive. "Alois?" He moved closer, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, only eliciting a surprised scream of terror in return. "A-Alois, it's just me…It's Aleister…"_

_The boy slowly turned around to look at the viscount. "A…Allie…." His entire being was splattered with blood. He smirked sadistically, looking over at the bed. "I killed him…."_

_Wide, violet orbs stared at the boy but then moved to the bed. "A-Alois….what do you mean you killed him?"_

"_Go look for yourself! He's dead!"'_

_Aleister did just that, moving forward a few inches. There on the bed was his uncle, bloodied and dead, stab wounds covering his chest. "Wh-Why did you kill him?"_

"_He kept coming at me!" The boy cried, the once crazed smile on his face fading into a terrified frown. "He kept hitting me and pulling at me and I told him to stop! But he didn't! I….I did it to protect myself!" He fell to his knees, the bloody knife falling to the ground. Tears lined his eyes, a few spilling down his cheeks and onto his lap. "I-I killed him…..I killed someone…"_

_The elder blond ran to the child, pulling him into a comforting embrace. "Alois…no…This wasn't your fault…you were scared. You were defending yourself."_

"_B-But…"_

"_No. Listen to me." He took the boy's face into his hands, staring him in the eyes. "I won't let anything bad happen to you…not anymore…I'm glad he's gone. He can't hurt you anymore…You're safe now."_

_The boy began to sob, nuzzling against his cousin, shivering as the bloody scene played again and again in his mind. "I-I'm sorry….I didn't mean to…"_

"_I know you didn't…I know…"_

"_Wh-What do we tell everyone else? People just don't get stabbed in their beds!"_

_He hushed the boy, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry about it…leave it to me. You go get washed up. I'll deal with the others."_

_He watched as the boy left with his butler, still clearly shaken. To be honest, the sight of a mangled, bloody body didn't even faze him. The damage done to the vile monster was quite tame compared to what he was used to seeing. Blood and guts and organs and the tiny hints of pearly white bone. Seeing the man covered in the most familiar shade of crimson gave him a sort of rush every time he peeked at the body. Justice had been served._

* * *

"_And it happened just like that?" Annabelle asked the next morning, sitting in the dining hall of the Trancy manor. _

_Word of the murder spread quickly through out the family once Aleister had plotted a decent enough tall tale. He made up a grandiose story of an ex-business partner sneaking into the manor late at night with intentions of revenge for being cheated. He began to attack the earl and Alois heard the struggle in the next room, running over to see what had happened. The killer turned to the blond and began to beat him, telling him to be quiet. When the man was good and dead, he thrust the weapon into the boy's hand and escaped out the window. Distraught, the boy called for Aleister late at night and the two of them stayed together and contacted the family. _

"_Yes…" the viscount sighed dramatically. "Just like that…"_

"_The poor boy…is he alright?" one relative asked._

"_Do you think he's safe? Will the killer come back?" inquired another._

"_Yes, he's doing a little better than he was last night…but after speaking to the butler, neither of us believe that the killer will return. He was just after Uncle Trancy, not the boy."_

_Murmurs could be heard around the room. They believed every word, soaking it up like a sponge in water. Aleister felt rather proud of himself. All those years of being overly dramatic had finally paid off. Even though on the side he felt satisfaction and relief, there was a deep part of him that was anxious. Why would Alois choose to act out so violently? Was he bound to follow down the same path that his cousin took? The path of darkness. Like the younger blond, he'd pushed his pains and sorrows aside, filling his life with beautiful things. But in the darkness, a demon hid inside. A demon that longed for such sick, twisted deeds….He wanted nothing more than to spare the boy from that path._

"_If you'll excuse me, I'll go and fetch the boy." He stood up from his seat and made his way from the dining hall, up to the blond's bedroom. "Alois? Everyone has arrived, my dear. You should join us for breakfast. It'll give you your energy back." He sighed at the obvious ignorance and opened the door himself. "What are you doing up here, love?"_

_Alois sat on the bed, curled up into a ball, still emotionally scarred from what he had done. "I-I can't face them….not now…" He sniffled and turned onto his side to look over at his cousin. "I-It's all my fault…"_

_He moved into the room and plopped himself on the bed gracefully, pulling the distressed boy onto his lap. He let the tear-stained face hide in his shoulder, fingers running through the golden locks. "My, my….little Jim Macken is rather upset, isn't he?" He leaned forward and kissed the top of the boy's head. "Jim Macken's strife is over. But it's time for you to give up Jim. Now you need to be Alois. As you told me, Jim is gone. Don't you worry about those things in your past that haunt you…we've all made mistakes. But you….you get a second chance…you get a new life. I'm beyond envious, my sweet. You make use of this new life. Live it to its fullest. Promise me you'll do that, my little sparrow. Promise me you won't look back, you'll just keep moving forward."_

_With a few sniffles and a quiet whimper, the new earl looked up at his cousin with wide eyes. He was right…he was right about everything. "I-I'm sorry, Allie..." _

"_Don't be ashamed…even the sweetest little robins have dark secrets…" _

_The statement both intrigued and frightened the child. If even the kindest saint had their secrets, who could he trust? "What are your secrets?"_

_The normally calm violet eyes shot open. No…he couldn't tell the boy. How was he supposed to tell his abused, kidnapped cousin that he abducted women, used them to his fill, sold them and slaughtered them like they were livestock? How could he begin to explain that the blood-drenched body of his dead uncle didn't even faze him? Or that half of the boys that he spent his captivity with were most likely products of his auctions? "That's for another time, my dear boy….all that matters now is you. Now wipe those tears." He took a gloved hand to each of Alois' red cheeks, wiping away his tears with his thumb. "Let's return downstairs…everyone's waiting to send their condolences."_

_The younger boy nodded, snuggling against his cousin. "I love you, Aleister….thank you…"_

_Aleister placed another kiss on the boy's sun-kissed hair. "I love you too, my little sparrow…"_

* * *

Aleister remembered that night…and every even that happened afterward. He remembered feeling incredibly uncomfortable, like a dirty traitor, betraying the poor, innocent boy. He stared at the sleeping earl in his arms, stroking the hair around his temples softly. By now, it was early morning. The sun had risen and birds were singing outside their window. It was perfect.

"I'm sorry I hurt you….I'm sorry I lied to you…" He whispered to his cousin. "I never meant to…I love you, Alois…my little sparrow…."

He was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. He jumped just a bit, but soon called for the person to enter. Behind the door stood a frazzled-looking Hannah, hurriedly running into the room and spotting her master in the viscount's bed. "O-Oh…My apologies, Lord Druitt…The master wasn't in his bed and I was growing frightened…"

The viscount smiled charmingly at the demoness. "Not to worry, my little robin…the boy simply had a nightmare and sought me out for comfort. All is well. What brings you searching for the little earl so early in the morning, darling?"

Hannah felt herself almost gagging at his terms of endearment. "We've received a reply from Earl Phantomhive about the ball tomorrow."

"Ball? Alois didn't tell me about any ball."

She looked at the man solemnly and then moved her gaze to her sleeping master. "It is planned to be a special kind of ball…a dance of death."

**A/N: DANSE MACABRE! OLE!**

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry this took so long to write xP I've had severe writer's block lately. I'm gonna be wrapping this up in a chapter or so. Sadface :( I hope you enjoy! **

**WARNING: Aleister Chamber and his robins**

The morning had arrived at last. Aleister had finally fallen asleep, his cousin still wrapped in his arms. He was rather confused at the maid's words the night before. A ball….a dance of death…what did this all mean? What was Alois doing with that Phantomhive boy? He was the one who sent him to prison for his involvement in black market slave trade. It was because of him he spent that horrible amount of time in confinement. And it was his fault that he lost Alois' trust. It was all thanks to Phantomhive that his life was ruined.

He awoke hours later, the thoughts of the Phantomhive brat diminished. The little earl in his arms began to stir uncomfortably. Another nightmare…he leaned down and kissed the top of the little blond's head, whispering quietly. "Wake up, my sparrow…it's morning. The dreams can't hurt you now."

And just as the words were muttered, the boy awoke, groaning and turning towards his cousin, snuggling against his chest. "Mm….morning…."

"Good morning, my love…"

Alois giggled and opened his eyes, looking up at the elder blond. "I missed this…I missed being with you…I'm so glad I have it back…now I won't have to be alone anymore."

The viscount smiled and nodded, rubbing his back gently. "You'll never be alone as long as I'm here." There was a bit of a pause between the two. Aleister felt this would be a good time to bring up the occurrences of last night. "Oh…something strange happened last night…."

"Strange?" The boy sat up immediately. He hoped it hadn't been the demons. That's all he needed was to scare his newly acquired cousin away with damn demons. "Like what?"

The elder of the two sat up as well, stretching a bit before running his fingers through his own blond locks. "Your maid showed up…she said something about Earl Phantomhive accepting some ball invitation…."

"Ciel? Ciel accepted?" The younger hopped out of bed, tugging off his nightshirt and heading to his wardrobe, pulling out fresh, clean clothing for the day. "Claude! Get in here! We have preparations to make!"

"Alois." Aleister spoke up firmly, a different tone than what Alois was used to. "Why have you invited Phantomhive of all people?"

He had just thrown on a new shirt and was buttoning the long garment when he turned around to address his cousin. "It's a long story…I can't explain it now…"

"Do you even know what he's done?"

Alois froze, staring up at Aleister with a confused glare. Ciel had done something? What exactly had he done to Aleister? "I don't understand…."

The viscount sighed, climbing out of the bed and moving to the window. "I've truly come to see the world as a free man…There are those who build up and there are those who destroy."

"A-Allie…"

He clenched his fists, turning away from the window, now facing his younger cousin. "Phantomhive was the one who sent me to prison….He's the one that took you away from me. It was because of him that I lost you…I never thought I would get you back until yesterday…"

Alois was stunned. That was Ciel? Ciel was the one who was out to get his cousin? It was Ciel's fault that he was separated from the only person who ever loved him. He caused all of this to happen. "A-Aleister…I'm so sorry…."

"Don't you remember that day? God…It was the most horrific thing that's ever happened to me…and all because of that damn brat…."

The young earl ran to his cousin, embracing him tightly. "Wh-What if he tries to take you away again? Don't let him take you…"

The elder blond returned Alois' embrace, kissing the top of his head. "I won't let him…there's only one solution. And only you can do it."

"What is it? I'll do anything!"

"Exterminate him."

* * *

_It was the middle of December and Alois was preparing for the holidays. It had been decided that the Christmas festivities would be happening at the Trancy manor this year, in commemoration of the late former earl. Alois could honestly say he was looking forward to being with his family this year. He had Aleister to look forward to. The viscount had promised that once the holidays had passed, he would take the boy on a holiday to Paris. He could hardly wait for the end of the month._

_He was walking around the manor, overseeing the decorating work that the servants had been doing. For a bunch of demons, their knowledge of Christian traditions had been surprisingly thorough. He never thought he'd see the day where Claude would be decorating a Christmas tree or escorting the family to church._

"_This is the stupidest thing I've ever had to do…" Timber complaining, currently hanging bits of holly and mistletoe. "Dammit, Thompson! Hold onto the ladder!"_

_The aforementioned brother nodded and got a tight grip on the ladder the eldest of the three stood on. "How does it look, master?"_

_Alois paused to look at the doorway the two were working on. "It looks horrendous. Is that holly half-dead?"_

"_It is not half-dead!" Thompson protested, throwing his hands on his hips in defense. "Nothing I've tended to is half-dead!"_

"_Thompson, you git! The ladder!" Timber yelled, holding onto the mold around the doorway until his brother could reconvene. _

"_It still looks horrible to me…" The earl retorted, glaring in Timber's direction. "Do it over and make sure it's centered."_

"_Sure thing, 'your highness…'" The chef spat, drenched in sarcasm._

_The blond rolled his eyes, walking away from the pair to inspect the rest of the mansion. He began to make his way to the front of the house, looking at the decorations done by Claude the main hallway. They were the most beautiful of all. But right as he was about to turn around to inspect the western corridor, he was greeted by a perplexed Hannah. _

"_M-Master…Lord Druitt has just arrived and he wishes to see you immediately…"_

_Aleister was here? Why didn't he tell him he was coming? "Where is he, Hannah?"_

"_The foyer….do you wish for me to accompany you?"_

_He shot her a glare, beginning to walked towards the very front of the mansion. "I can do it myself…"_

"_M-Master…I don't want you to be alone when you're in there…I don't think you'll take the news well…"_

"_News? What news? He's my cousin, Hannah…Stay here." He turned his back to her, making his way to the foyer. "Allie? Hannah's telling me strange things again…she said you had…." But his voice trailed off as he saw what was waiting in the foyer. There was Aleister, just as he predicted. Only he wasn't alone. He was handcuffed, being restrained by two policemen. "A-Allie? What's going on?"_

_The viscount hung his head low, too ashamed to look at the boy directly. He knew it would break him to know the truth, but there was no hiding it now. He was already in way over his head. "A-Alois….I'm sorry…"_

"_S-Sorry for what? What's happened? Let go of my cousin!"_

_He saw the pair of policemen share unenthused glances with each other before turning back to the young earl. "Your cousin here is under arrest."_

"_F-For what? What has he done?"_

_Aleister cringed, just waiting for his secrets to be revealed. The seconds seemed like years to him. Finally one of the officers decided to explain to the confused boy. "We have a warrant for the arrest of Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt, for numerous accounts of human trafficking."_

_The boy froze, staring right at his cousin, shaking his head in disbelief. His entire body shook as he took a few steps back. "N-No…..no….it can't be true…Allie would never do that…He…he wouldn't…"_

"_I know this must shocking for you, Earl Trancy. But there is physical evidence that the viscount had dozens of holding chambers beneath his home. Cages were filled with sickly women and several corpses who all have appeared to brutally raped and beaten."_

"_Have some damn dignity! He's just a boy!" Aleister spat, squirming about in his restraints._

_Alois had no control over his emotions now. He began openly weeping, staring at his cousin. "Y-You…..You hurt all those women….you sold them….and killed them…Wh-Why would you do that? Is that the only reason…you wanted to get close to me? To use me too?"_

"_No! Alois, I never wanted to hurt you! Please, understand!"_

"_Understand?" He shot at the elder blond. "How do you want me to understand? Who made you violate those women? Who made you slaughter them? Who made you sell them? I can't understand a monster like you….you're no better than that filthy old man. In fact, you're worse."_

_Alois' words pierced Aleister's very soul with each blow. "I never meant for this to happen…A-Alois…These are my secrets…but you were my second chance! I wanted to redeem myself!" He finally got the courage to look up at his cousin. He was in tears, nearly hysterical. All because of his lies. "Alois…"_

"_Get away from me! You're not my cousin! You're nothing more than a disgusting criminal!" He averted his eyes from the viscount's gaze. "Take him away…"_

_The officers nodded, beginning to drag Druitt out of the foyer, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. "ALOIS! WAIT! YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND! ALOIS!"_

_But it was too late. He was gone._

* * *

Ciel and his butler had arrived promptly on time, just as planned. Alois went to greet them with newfound determination. He would carry out Aleister's demands. It was the only way for them to make their fresh start begin. He had arranged for a dance of sorts, a deadly dance between demon butlers. He wanted to make Sebastian Michaelis suffer, as was obligatory of his contract.

He sat with Ciel as the battle raged on below. Hannah and the triplets had already been knocked out of the game. It was down to Claude and Sebastian now. They had been fighting endlessly, one near death experience to the next. He was growing tired of sitting and watching, he knew Claude would be victorious anyway.

"Ciel…" He spoke up in a sweet tone, leaning over to get into the boy's personal space. "I'm getting rather tired of this silly old game. How about you and I go and do something more entertaining?"

The younger earl took his eyes off of the arena for the first time, only to glare in Alois' direction. "Why would I go anywhere with you, Trancy?"

"Because…you're the guest and I'm going to treat you properly. Let's go." He grabbed onto Ciel's hand, dragging him off of the couch they shared. He snuck the both of them into the manor once again. He had something planned for them, alright. He tugged the boy along until they reached the ballroom. Just as Aleister had told him.

"I've been practicing my fencing, Ciel." He giggled, picking up a sword that laid on the ground. "I thought I'd organize a little battle between us as well. Let's see whose skills are best, shall we? You want me dead? Do it yourself." He kicked another sword at the Phantomhive boy.

Ciel looked at the sword and then back up at Alois. "Are you mad?"

"Perhaps….now are we dueling or not?"

Ciel's pride wouldn't let him turn this opportunity down. He picked the sword up, holding fast to it. "I'll kill you, Trancy."

"Play fair now, Ciel….10 steps and then we'll draw. Ready? 1….2…3…."

* * *

Aleister had been occupying himself inside of the manor, hoping not to be seen by the Phantomhive earl or his butler. It seemed long enough, Alois was bound to be in the ballroom by now. The closer he got to room, the more he could hear the clanking of the swords deep in battle. Perfect….his plan was working. He knew Alois could win this. He had to.

He opening the door slightly, watching the two of them duel passionately. So far, Alois looked like he had the lead. He had Ciel cornered, throwing him on the ground roughly. Aleister heard a sickening thud as the boy landed, obviously maintaining some injuries after that. Alois had taken the moment to climb on top of the immobilized boy, pointing the sword at his heart. It was all over…

Until Ciel grabbed the sword. There was some mindless chatter going on that Aleister couldn't understand. Phantomhive was bleeding from the wound in his hand and Alois was trying his hardest to puncture Ciel's chest. But that's when the viscount saw the single most terrifying thing happen.

"ALOIS!"

The boy had been stabbed in the side by Ciel.

**A/N: OH GOD MY POOR BABY ;~;**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THIS FIC IS FINALLY DONE! THANK GOD! **

**Sorry for the random hiatus this went through :P but I'm really glad I've finally finished it! Even though it was heartbreaking ;~;**

**Thank you so much for everyone who stuck with me through this n_n**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

"ALOIS! ALOIS!"

Aleister didn't care about his hiding place any longer. He didn't care that his cover was blown or that his plan would be discovered. Alois was injured. And it was all because of him. He ran out into the ballroom, shoving the younger earl away and scooped the blond into his arms.

"What?!" Ciel shouted, eyes widening as he witnessed the whole ordeal. "What is _he_ doing here?!"

The Viscount paused for a moment, gently laying his cousin down and turning back to the bluenette. "_You_…." Without even thinking he lunged towards the boy, one hand grabbing at his collar, the other at his throat. He would make him pay for what he did. Oh yes…Such a pretty little thing he was. He was thinking of the endless possibilities now. He would make him suffer just as he had suffered, just as Alois had suffered.

He had always tried to contain himself in front of other people, especially Alois, but now he couldn't. Now he had to lash out. "How _dare_ you! You sick little bastard…I'm going to kill you! Right here, right now!"

But right as he was about to strike, he felt a little tug from behind him. Grabbing on with as much strength as he could was Alois, tears running down his cheeks, hand clutching at the wound in his side. "A-Allie! D-Don't!"

The elder noble froze, turning around to look at his cousin on the ground, pleading with him. "I have no choice…I will not stand by and allow this to happen…"

"P-Please don't! His butler will kill you!" The boy sobbing gripping on tighter and tighter to the pure white pant leg. "D-Don't let him take you too! Don't let him kill you too!"

He couldn't stand seeing the boy like this, hysteric and in pain. As much as he wanted to kill Phantomhive now, he wanted to listen to what Alois was telling him. It was the least he could do. He reluctantly released the younger earl, turning back to Alois and bringing him back into his arms, holding him to himself. "I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry…."

"Sebastian!" Ciel stood from his previous place of holding, calling out for the demon.

If Sebastian was coming, then so was Claude. Alois knew Claude would help him, right? He quickly gripped onto his cousin once more, hissing through clenched teeth. "I-It hurts, Allie! H-Help me!"

He looked down at the wound, quickly, making sure it wasn't fatal. But all he could see was the deadly crimson staining the pure white of his suit. He almost wanted to vomit. How sickening….Normally, he reveled in the beautiful, pretty red that flowed from veins and the wounds of his robins. How he loved being splattered in that red….But now….now that it was Alois…he felt disgusted with himself. He felt disgusted with the situation. It was all his fault….he was the one who told Alois to fight Ciel. He was the one who left them alone. He was the one covered in that red again. But this time it wasn't pretty or invigorating.

It was horrifying.

"Let's get you out of here…I'll stitch that up in no time…" He lifted the boy into his arms, rushing to the ballroom's doorway. He had to get his butterfly to safety. He was too fragile now. But as soon as he was about to run out of the door, he was stopped by the pair of butlers.

"C-Claude…" Alois whimpered, weakly, reaching out to him. "C-Claude….l-let us through…"

But neither butler budged. They stood there, perfectly stoic.

"He's lost a great deal of blood already." Aleister snapped at the demon, eager to flee from the room. "If he isn't treated soon, he could die!"

"Keep them here!" Ciel shouted from behind them, shakily walking towards the pair. "I'll kill him myself…"

Alois couldn't keep it together any longer. He was starting to panic. He would either bleed to death or Ciel would kill him. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to go like this. "C-C-Claude…" He sobbed, reaching out for him. "P-Please…..h-help me…." Still, neither butler moved. "C-Claude! Please!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel interrupted once more, threateningly raising the sword in his hands. "This is an order! Do not let them-!" But before he could finish, he stumbled a bit, the sword falling from his hands, chest rising and falling rapidly.

The Phantomhive butler recognized the symptoms immediately. It was his asthma. Sighing, he finally moved out of the way, rushing to grab up his master. "I cannot allow this dance to continue under these circumstances…"

Within a few moments, they were gone, leaving a flustered Aleister and a dying Alois alone with the still, stoic-looking Claude.

"Well, aren't you going to do something!?" Aleister shouted at the butler, hoping he could take his cousin to a proper doctor.

"Hmmm…?" Claude snapped out of what seemed to be a daze of some sort, fixing his glasses and clearing his throat. "I don't believe we have enough time to call for a doctor. You said it yourself, he's losing blood fast. Surely you can do something."

"C-Claude…"The boy whined, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Wh-Why didn't you help me? D-Don't look at me like that…P-Please Clau-!" He paused mid-sentence, sitting up in his cousin's arms, coughing violently until he could feel his stomach churning and a sick, irony taste in his throat. He turned to the side, vomiting up a decent amount of blood, whimpering softly as he fell back into his perch, slowly losing consciousness. "A-A…llie…."

Aleister stood in shock at the sight in front of him. "No….no…Alois, come back! Alois, don't do this! ALOIS!" He couldn't just sit here anymore. He couldn't let Alois go like this….no…he wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't lose him again. He pushed past Claude and rushed the boy out of the ballroom, into the winding corridors. He found the staircase, running as fast as he could until he bumped into a familiar face.

"M-My Lord, why are you in such a hurry?" It was Hannah, straightening up the halls. She stopped to see what their guest was doing so frantically running about. Then she looked in his arms, noticing her bloodied, unconscious master. Her indigo eyes widened, her entire body trembling. "Wh-What happened…?"

"I'll explain later!" He snapped, pushing past her quickly. "Go fetch a needle and thread and some supplies for cleaning this! Hurry!" She nodded, running off immediately to get what he requested of her. Aleister, however, began moving once again until he reached the boy's bedroom.

"It's going to be alright, Alois…..You're safe now…"

* * *

Hours had passed now. Aleister had successfully stitched the boy's wound up and cleaned it. He made sure nothing got infected and that he was resting in a comfortable position. He was still unconscious, but he had a pulse. He had survived, if only just barely.

The Viscount sat at the edge of the boy's bed, waiting for him to wake up. He could honestly say for the first time in his life he was feeling genuine guilt and remorse. Normally, when he pulled stunts like this, he was happy with the results, he got some sort of attention or reward. But he put the life of the only thing he held dear at risk tonight.

He could've lost his precious butterfly…The thought of losing Alois frightened him like no other. He had never been so attached to another person before. It was strange for him. He was always such an independent, self-centered person…it never crossed him that he would care for another being in his life. Especially not for some stray mutt turned into a noble.

But he loved Alois nonetheless. Alois had forgiven him. Alois had put their past behind him. He loved him for being Aleister, he never saw the monster he truly was. Alois could look past that.

He couldn't lose Alois….he just couldn't….

"Mm…Allie?" a little voice croaked from the bed. Alois was awake.

The elder of the two turned around happily, grabbing onto the boy's hands as he awoke. "Alois! Oh thank God…"

The boy groggily giggled at the man, trying to sit up, but gasping in pain instead. His hand flew to his side. "Sh-Shit….I forgot about that….D-Did you….save me?"

"Shhh….rest, little one…" Aleister placed a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back down. "Yes…I had to stitch that wound up… or else something horrible would've happened."

Alois cringed as he was laid back down, smiling through his pain as much as he could. "Thank you, Aleister…"

"It was the least I could do…" He grinned, cupping the boy's cheek gently. "You gave us all quite a scare…"

The little earl nodded, lifting a hand to rest atop his cousin's. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't do what you told me to do…"

"Don't apologize to me…you are alive and safe and that's all that matters."

Alois gave him another weak smile before letting his eyes drift off to the side. He was still shaken by the whole ordeal. Ciel had acted so strangely…something was wrong there…Perhaps Ciel was misinformed…perhaps he could come to terms with Aleister. Perhaps they could put this behind him. He needed to talk to him as soon as he could..

"I-I'm frightened, Allie…" he admitted softly, his hand still over his wound. "Am I going to die?"

The Viscount removed his hand, placing it over Alois' on his wound as softly as he could. "I know it hurts…but you'll be alright…"

"N-No….It hurts so bad….I-I must be dying…." He gasped, feeling the extra pressure on his side. "P-Please don't let me die…"

"I won't, my love…I won't….Everything will be alright."

"P-Promise?"

"Of course I promise…" Aleister sighed contentedly, leaning forward to place a kiss on the boy's forehead before sitting up. "It's getting late…why don't you get some rest?"

The little blond cringed once more, shifting ever so slightly in his bed. "I don't want to sleep yet….I want to stay with you. Please….stay with me until I fall asleep."

It was the least the elder noble could do. So he had to obey his cousin's wishes. He sat on the edge of the bed, one hand grabbing the boy's, the other resting comfortably in his lap. "Are you alright? Do you feel sick?"

The earl shook his head as slowly as possible, gripping tighter on the Viscount's hand as another wave of pain hit him. "I-I'm alright…it just hurts…it's hard to concentrate on sleep….Can you tell me a story?"

"A story?" Aleister was a bit shocked at the request. He had never been asked to tell anyone a story before. He didn't even know if he was any good. He took a deep breath and turned to face the boy, a smile on his face. "Alright then….Once upon a time…there was a little prince. He was very lonely and he wanted to do something to change that. He had been told about a thing called love, but he wasn't sure how to achieve it. The king and queen never had time for him…so he decided he wanted to make friends.

"He was rather shy, so talking to other people was difficult for him. He went into the town square and saw a few children his age. They all recognized him as the prince and they flocked to him. He thought he was finally happy. So the children came to the castle to play, but it turned out that they were only his friend because of his title and his riches, not because they loved him. The little prince grew very distressed and ran away into a deep dark forest.

"When he was there, he huddled beneath a big tree and began to cry. But before long, a little sparrow had flown over to see him. 'What are you doing here,' the sparrow asked. 'It's not like humans to run through the woods like this.' Then the prince looked up at the bird, his eyes full of tears. 'I've run away because I can't find what love is.'

"The sparrow flew down to him, resting on his shoulder. 'Love is not as hard as it seems. Love can be many things. Come back tomorrow, and I will show you what love is.' The boy thanked the sparrow and ran off to his castle as fast as he could. The next day finally came and he returned to the same place and soon the sparrow returned as well.

" 'I don't understand,' the boy began. 'There are no people, no gifts, nothing has changed.' The sparrow laughed at him, perching himself on the boy's finger. 'Love is not about quantity or material things. I have shown you love right now. I have returned for you. I am your friend and I care for you. That simple act is love.' The boy smiled up at the bird and, finally, felt happy inside. 'Thank you for teaching me about love…Will you come back tomorrow?' To which the sparrow responded, 'Yes. I will come back every day for you. ' The prince was so happy and he and the bird played in the forest for the rest of the day and every day that came after that. He was so happy that he had finally learned to love."

Alois couldn't help but to smile weakly at the story. He knew exactly what it was. It was about them…he could tell. The little blond squeezed onto the Viscount's hand, his thumb lightly stroking the flesh still stained with blood. "I love you, Aleister…"

Aleister gave him a gentle smile, happy to see he was at least feeling a bit better. He leaned in once more, placing another kiss on his forehead, only lingering a bit longer, resting his own forehead against the boy's. "And I love you, my little sparrow…" He pulled away slightly, noticing a few tears running down the earl's cheeks. "What's the matter? Are you hurting again?"

Alois shook his head, a little chuckle escaping him as he cupped his cousin's cheek. "N-No….I'm happy…I'm so happy…"

The Viscount wanted nothing more than to scoop him into his arms and hold him close. But he knew the boy needed to recover. Alois was the first person to ever say that he loved him…and meant it. It was an amazing feeling, being loved…He never wanted to let it go. "All I want is for you to be happy…Come now, you need your rest. I promise I'll be right here when you wake up…Goodnight, Alois…"

The earl gave a small yawn, letting his hands fall back down to his sides. "Goodnight, Allie…."

* * *

Aleister woke up late the next morning. He shot out of bed, remembering the promise he made to his cousin late last night. He promised to be there when he woke up. He must've awoken hours ago. The elder noble quickly got dressed in his freshly cleaned suit, darting out of his room and running down the halls until he found the boy's room.

"Alois?! Alois, I'm so….."

But it was empty. He was _moving?!_ He couldn't move. The stitches were fragile. He sighed and turned to run down the hall once more, bumping into a tall black figure as he moved along.

"…Is there something I can help you with, Lord Druitt?"

It was Claude.

The nobleman brushed himself off, adjusting the cravat around his neck. "Where is Alois? He shouldn't be moving around like this…"

Claude sighed and pushed up his glasses, giving the Viscount a stoic, bland stare. "The master has gone with Hannah to visit Lord Phantomhive."

"_What?!_ But he'll kill him!"

"I tried to reason with him, but he was rather persistent…"

No….this couldn't be happening…Aleister was beginning to panic. He couldn't lose his cousin…not now…. "I-I have to go after him…I have to stop him…."But Claude put an arm out, preventing him from moving any further. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I have to go save him!"

"That is hardly work for a nobleman…" He lowered his arm, giving the blond a small smirk. "I will go retrieve my master. I will bring him home safely, I assure you."

"D…Do you mean it?"

"Yes…I care for my master's wellbeing just as you do."

Aleister gave a miserable sigh. He just hoped Alois was alright wherever he was. "Fine….please let me know when he returns home."

"Of course, My Lord." Claude muttered, giving him a low bow before turning around to begin his search.

All Aleister could do now was sit and wait. He figured he would at least go home and rest while allowed the butler to capture the boy. It was the only thing to do.

He just wanted his sparrow home and safe.

* * *

"It's such a shame….he was so young…"

"The world barely even knew him."

"At least now he can join his father once again…"

It had been a week since Alois Trancy died.

The very same evening that he went to go visit the Phantomhive boy, his carriage was found obliterated, the maid impaled and torn apart and the boy's skull crushed with impeccable force. The family had gathered for yet another Trancy funeral.

But unlike the last one, Aleister was a wreck. How could he have let it happen? He was there one moment, gone the next….if he hadn't let Claude go, he could've saved him. Aleister had so many people to place blame on. He blamed Claude for not getting to him in time, he blamed Phantomhive for provoking him, he blamed Hannah for letting him go.

But the only one to blame was himself….he was the one who let him go….He was the one who filled his head with thoughts of revenge. It was all his fault. He had finally gotten his butterfly back and he had lost him just as quickly.

He stood on his knees in front of the boy's grave, his hand resting on the polished stone. He refused to move, he refused to acknowledge anyone around him. He just stood at the grave and mourned his precious butterfly, the only person he had ever loved….the only person who ever loved him.

"I-I'm so sorry…" he whispered, feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Uncle?"

He slowly looked up from the grave to see his nephew and his sister, waiting next to him, rather concerned.

"Is everything alright?" Edgar asked, kneeling down next to him, placing his hand on his Uncle's back.

"I-I'm sorry, love…" He chuckled uncomfortably, wiping his tears and sitting back on his knees. "Alois was very dear to me…that's all…"

The fox gave him a supportive smile, looking down at the little rose in his hand, laying it on the boy's grave. "I understand….it's alright to be upset." He quickly stood up, brushing the dirt from his pants before reaching a hand out to his Uncle. "Will you be alright?"

Aleister took a hold of the boy's hand, finally standing up from the grave, still refusing to take his eyes off of it. He was buried next to his monster of a father. It wasn't right…he knew the boy would much rather be with his real family, his brother…the poor thing…even in death, he was still tormented.. But at least he'd be with his family now. He could be happy again. "Yes, my boy…I'll be just fine."

Edgar's eyes scanned over the grave. The boy was so young…even younger than he was. "I didn't know him…he sounded like a marvelous individual….Will you tell me about him?"

The Viscount kept his eyes on the gravestone, rereading the inscription over and over again. "Of course I will….it all started with a lonely prince and a sparrow…"


End file.
